criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bigger Picture
Bigger Picture 'is the twenty-first case of ''Criminal Case, being the twenty-first case of A Heavenly World, as well as the eighty-eighth case overall. It takes place in Antarctica as the fourth case of the district. Plot As the gunfire dies down, Kassim and the player quickly follow the footprints leading outside the snow. They holster their guns when they notice the footprints stop in front of the entrance of the dome. There, they find a bleeding crate and a pile of snow. They open the bleeding crate and discover Abril, harmed by the gunfight. As they pull her out, they also investigate the pile of snow, discovering the body of researcher Tatiana Thenard, foaming at the mouth. Endar analyzed the body and said that her pupils are heavily dilated, meaning that she had an epileptic seizure from a high powered light. Abril confirmed that while in the box, she head screaming, a camera flash, and a thud, proving that to be the murder weapon. They suspect expedition technician Sybil Rose after discovering his schedule working on the dome entrance, and expedition analyst Tom Sawyer after discovering that Tatiana was his colleague. While Kassim sighs at Abril's condition, a woman contacts them through their radios, saying that they have news of the victim. They trace the woman's location to the office of Claire Reddington, the expedition's psychologist met in a previous case. She says that one of her clients talked about the victim negatively, and while she doesn't normally disclose anything, she simply wants the place to be put off lockdown so they could leave. They discover that Tom had disliked Tatiana due to her drunken outbursts on cold, brash nights.She would always run in and playfully break stuff in his office. They confronted Tom and was angry at the victim, saying that her death was a blessing for the expedition, saying that they came here to discover chance of life in Antarctica, not have parties and break expensive equipment. They also suspect the expedition's gardener Delilah Jonas after discovering that the victim helped her garden. While Kassim and the player discussed the investigation, a bandaged Abril approached the duo with an assault rifle, saying that she's ready to kill the person who shot her. They calmed Abril down and took her to the medical bay to rest, saying that she could get her revenge later. Afterwards, Kassim and the player continue investigating before incriminating the expedition's gardener Delilah Jonas for the murder. They encounter Delilah while she gardened and confronted her with Tatiana's murder. Shocked, she said that she would never kill anyone, especially someone as pretty as the victim. However, as they kept applying pressure to the woman, she snapped in a fit of rage, saying she couldn't take the deprivation anymore. She told the confused duo that ever since they lost their cook, there has been a lack of food recently. No one wanted to eat the cold, frozen leftovers and the microwaves and ovens weren't working to their potential. Just as all hope was lost for the gardener, she discovered a lava-like chemical that could be used as a fuel source. As she discovered it, Tatiana found her and wanted in on the bargain, saying that Savannah will finally notice her. After an argument, turning into a scuffle, Delilah grabs the chemical and runs off to the dome entrance. Discovering that it was locked from the inside, she kicked Tatiana away and took many photos of her, causing her to have a seizure in the snow. In a moment of panic, she sent the chemical to Oceania, to make sure the rest of the expedition members starve. A horrified Judge Moreau sentenced the gardener to life in prison once the team get out of Antarctica. After the trial, Jolette approaches the player, saying she found out the identity of one of Abril's kidnappers. Jolette says that while trespassing inside the dome, she managed to hack the security footage from her laptop, and discovering one of the people who kidnapped Abril, taking off their mask and goggles to breathe. A dart suddenly flies into Jolette's neck, rendering her unconscious. Kassim and the player call for back-up. Camila arrives and assures that the player and her will continue. They first check on Abril, asking if she knew anything about a room she was kidnapped in. She said that she was dragged into an office with a holographic globe and beat up and knocked unconscious there. Knowing that was Tom's office, they head there and discover a box full of rope. They discover fingerprints belonging to the analyst himself. They confront him, where he pulls out a pistol, forcing Camila to draw one in return. He says that no one in this expedition is getting out alive. Tom describes that all hope was lost, and they were forced to shoot down a plane in order for more money for deliveries, which Henri spent on his own ordeals. He and another person, shut in from the snow, have masterminded the string of murders of expedition members, convicting the poor souls locked in from the snow. As Camila approaches him with handcuffs, he shoots at the two and jumps out the window, the sound of glass shattering echoing through the office. They rush outside the Valkyrie Dome and only discover his imprint and a snow-covered bag. They cleared the bag and discovered that a microchip connected to skin was removed. According to Xiang, the blood is Tom's. They look inside the Valkyrie Dome and discovered his plans on retreating to his helicopter with a scratched out name in a failed project, Project Sapling, which was a failed eco-forest. With a plan on arresting Tom, they quickly hurry to stop Tom from escaping Antarctica. Summary Victim * '''Tatiana Thenard (found foaming at the mouth) Murder Weapon * Camera Flash Killer * Delilah Jonas Suspects Profile * This suspect flies a drone Appearance * This suspect has black hair Profile * This suspect flies a drone * This suspect partakes in photography * This suspect is a Christian Appearance * This suspect has black hair Profile * This suspect flies a drone * This suspect partakes in photography * This suspect is a Christian Profile * This suspect flies a drone * This suspect partakes in photography * This suspect is a Christian Appearance * This suspect wears a necklace Profile * This suspect flies a drone * This suspect partakes in photography * This suspect is a Christian Appearance * This suspect wears a necklace * This suspect has black hair Killer's Profile *The killer flies a drone. *The killer partakes in photography. *The killer is a Christian. *The killer wears a necklace. *The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Dome Entrance. (Clues: Bloody Box, Pile of Snow, Faded Maintenance Schedule) * Examine Bloody Box. (New Suspect: Abril Hernandez) * Ask Abril if she's okay. * Examine Pile of Snow. (Victim Identified: Tatiana Thenard) * Examine Faded Maintenance Schedule. (New Suspect: Sybil Rose) * Speak to Sybil about working on the dome. (New Crime Scene: Analytical Office) * Investigate Analytical Office. (Clues: Faded Plaque, Drone) * Examine Faded Plaque. (New Suspect: Tom Sawyer) * Talk to Tom about working with the victim. * Analyze Drone. (9:00:00; Result: The killer flies a drone) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer partakes in photography) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * See how Claire can assist in the investigation. (Result: Claire partakes in photography; New Crime Scene: Psychologist's Office) * Investigate Psychologist's Office. (Clues: Faded File, Victim's Box) * Examine Faded File. (Result: THOMAS S.) * Analyze Tom's File. (3:00:00; Result: Tom's Problem) * Speak to Tom about his problem with the victim. (Result: Tom flies a drone and partakes in photography; New Crime Scene: Victim's Desk) * Examine Victim's Box. (Result: Locked Phone) * Examine Locked Phone. (New Suspect: Delilah Jonas) * Speak to Delilah about the victim helping her garden. (Result: Delilah partakes in photography) * Investigate Victim's Desk. (Clues: Broken Charger, Trash Bin) * Examine Broken Charger. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Sybil's Fingerprints) * Ask Sybil why he broke the victim's charger. (Result: Sybil flies a drone) * Examine Trash Bin. (Result: Bloody Rosary) * Analyze Bloody Rosary. (6:00:00; Result: The killer is a Christian) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Calm Abril down. (Result: Abril flies a drone; New Crime Scene: Padded Couches) * Investigate Padded Couches. (Clues: Notepad, Locked Box, Faded Trowel) * Examine Notepad. (Result: Claire's Fear) * Ask Claire why she was scared of the victim. (Result: Claire flies a drone and is a Christian) * Examine Locked Box. (Result: Sybil's Photo) * Speak to Sybil about keeping a photo of the victim. (Result: Sybil partakes in photography and is a Christian, Tom is a Christian) * Examine Faded Trowel. (Result: Delilah's Message) * Talk to Delilah about her message. (Result: Delilah flies a drone and is a Christian) * Investigate Bullet-Filled Trees. (Result: Victim's Hat, Metal Fragments) * Examine Victim's Hat. (Result: Polish) * Examine Metal Fragments. (Result: Camera) * Examine Camera. (Result: Black Hair) * Analyze Polish. (9:00:00; Result: The killer has a necklace) * Analyze Black Hair. (15:00:00; Result: The killer has black hair) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Cold to the Touch (4/6). Cold To The Touch (4/6) * Speak to Abril about her kidnappers. (Reward: Bulletproof Vest) * Investigate Analytical Office. (Clues: Crate) * Examine Crate. (Result: Rope) * Examine Rope. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Tom's Fingerprints) * Confront Tom. (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Dome Entrance. (Clues: Imprint, Snow-Covered Bag) * Examine Snow-Covered Bag. (Result: Microchip) * Analyze Microchip. (9:00:00; Result: Tom's Skin) * Investigate Bullet Filled Trees. (Clues: Failed Project Regime) * Examine Failed Project Regime. (Result: Project Sapling) * Move on to a new case now!